Gold Pieces
This article is about the actual item. For suggestions on earning these, see Money Making Guide. For other currency types in RuneScape, see: Trading Sticks, Tokkul, Pieces of Eight, and Ectotokens frame|Coin piles get larger as the number of coins increases. Coins are the most common form of currency in RuneScape. They represent the value of virtually every single item in the game, as well as various services offered throughout. Coins are small gold nuggets, roughly cylindrical, and are stackable items. For piles of coins containing less than 100,000, the amount is rendered precisely, such as "31633", and the examine text is "Lovely money!" When coins are in stacks of 100,000 up to 9,999,999, the amount is rendered in k (thousand) and the last three numbers are clipped. For example, values from 7,644,000 to 7,644,999 are all rendered as "7644k". Values of 10,000,000 and up are rendered with an M (million), and the final 100,000ths are cut. The entire range of coins from 361,000,000 to 361,999,999 is displayed as "361M". However, when the text gets cut for (K) or (M) the exact number of coins will be displayed if you examine the pile. The maximum a player can hold is 2,147,483,647 coins as limited by a 32-bit integer. It should be noted that the truncation conventions are also applied to items other than gold. Alchemy cannot be cast on coins. If you try it, a message will inform you that Coins are already made of gold... Terminology Beside "coins," the RuneScape currency is also referred to as gold pieces, game points, gp, or by some players, simply g'. However, these alternate terms have seen seldom official usage in mainstream ''RuneScape since RuneScape Classic was replaced by RuneScape 2. One of the only NPCs who say "GP" ingame is the brewer dwarf in Keldagrim. The reason given is that he prefers to associate with gold at the expense of proper terminology. Additionally, when the glassblower was added to Entrana, he always referred to coins as 'gold pieces'. Like the game, values are often abbreviated when dealing with large amounts. Players however, tend to abbreviate values between 1,000 to 1,000,000 with K and greater values with M. For example, 49,000 coins is commonly called "49K" and 6,000,000 coins are called "6M". B (billion) is seldom used as most players do not possess such a large number of coins. Players also refer to 'million' as 'mil', and 'billion' as 'bil' Use as a trade medium Coins are the most often traded item; players prefer to trade their services or items for coins more often than for any other item. Coin Spawns *3 coins respawn can be found from Varrock west bank basement, more can be telegrabbed from the locked room. *There are a few coin spawns in the room with Elvarg. *There are a few coin spawns in Taverley Dungeon near ghosts. *There are a few coin spawns in the Haunted Mine. *There are a few coin spawns in the King Black Dragon's den. *There are a few coin spawns in the Asgarnian Ice Dungeon. *There are some 5-coin spawns in Varrock Sewers near the red spiders. *Asking Anja at Rimmington for some free stuff, will lead to a long dialogue, followed by Anja giving 1 to 3 coins. *There are some gold spawns all over the wilderness Buying gold Some players purchase RuneScape coins in exchange for real-world money using sites such as eBay. Although players can potentially gain monetary value within RuneScape by such means, this method is '''not recommended for a few reasons: * Rule #12 of the RuneScape website forbids the trading of RuneScape items for items outside of RuneScape. Doing so can result in a player ban. * Within RuneScape, there is a safe trading system which ensures that both sides receive their end of the deal. Trading outside of RuneScape, however, increases the likelihood of another party stealing your real-world money and not fulfilling the terms of the trade. * Doing so is against the law in some countries. As your player and its items are the intellectual property (IP) of Jagex, you would be supporting the trade of "stolen" goods (similar in principal to buying/selling pirated software). Category:Currency Category:Economy